we won't, so just don't
by StormerHere
Summary: Rafael se siente preparado para decirle a Olivia qué es lo que siente, pero, ¿qué pasa cuando un par de ojos azules regresan a la vida de la teniente? El abogado pierde simplemente toda esperanza.
1. Elliot Stabler

**La verdad es que no sé con exactitud por qué hice esto, y lo peor de todo es que ya son las 5 de la mañana. Nunca hagan esto por favor. Soy una Barson shipper (si se escribe así? xD), pero siempre he tenido curiosidad en conocer cómo sería un encuentro entre Rafael Barba y Elliot Stabler. Me gustaría verlo, pero estoy indecisa sobre querer o no querer que Elliot vuelva (acabo de ver antiguos capítulos y me acaba de dar tremenda nostalgia). No sé si alguien leerá esto, pero quería desahogarme. Si lo estás leyendo, gracias! Lo aprecio.**

 **Ah, por cierto, como la muerte de Dodds simplemente fue muy dolorosa para mí y lloro cada vez que lo recuerdo, mi cerebro bloquea ese episodio y para mí él simplemente fue transferido :^). Y en éste fanfic él va a estar, _SIEMPRE._**

* * *

Capítulo 1 . Elliot Stabler

* * *

Hoy era el día. Desde la mañana despertó sabiendo eso, y por esa razón había escogido con cuidado su traje. Era el mejor de su colección. Se había encargado de escoger una corbata que ella hubiera dado indicios de que le gustara y que además combinara con el traje de tres piezas. Se miró en el espejo más de lo necesario y fue cuidadoso con su cabello, también se encargó de echar loción en los puntos clave de su cuerpo, de rasurarse pulcramente, de no permitir que nada estuviese fuera de lugar. Se sentía listo. Había estado lidiando con sus sentimientos por años, y finalmente había llegado el día en el que se sentía preparado emocional y mentalmente para confrontar dichos sentimientos y decírselos a la persona que los causaba: Olivia Benson.

Era una mañana fresca de otoño, por lo cual optó por usar una de sus bufandas favoritas que combinaba con la gabardina. El cielo estaba parcialmente nublado, y los vidrios de los carros estaban ligeramente empañados dando a entender que había llovido en el transcurso de la madrugada. Algunas hojas rompedizas y secas adornaban el pavimento sobre el cual caminaba, y había algo en el aire, algo en cómo las personas se movían a su alrededor, que le daba más confianza. Crecía en él la seguridad de manera salvaje. Estaba sonriendo más de lo usual, y cuando llegó a su oficina y no empezó a ladrar órdenes a Carmen ella simplemente lo miró con extrañeza, secretamente agradeciendo ese cambio de humor tan drástico.

Su día empezó relativamente normal hasta que pudo tener un receso, y se dio cuenta de que sus ganas por verla eran demasiado grandes; se puso de pie, guardó todo y tras ponerse su bufanda, saco y gabardina, se encaminó hacia la salida. Tras varios minutos de ser preso del tráfico neoyorquino, Rafael finalmente llegó al departamento no sin antes haber comprado dos cafés: uno para él y uno para Olivia. Tomó el ascensor hasta llegar al piso en donde Olivia se encontraba, pero al entrar simplemente se encontró con Dodds dando órdene, con Amanda sentada detrás de su escritorio y Fin sentado en la orilla de dicho escritorio, escuchando atento las indicaciones de Mike. Carisi apareció tiempo después con una envoltura de dulces en sus manos.

—Abogado, no recuerdo que lo hayamos llamado —Rollins dijo tras notarlo de pie mirando a todos de forma curiosa, de soslayo apreciando que la puerta de la oficina de Olivia estaba abierta y el lugar vacío.

—Aunque no lo crea, detective, vine a voluntad propia. ¿Dónde está Liv? —Rafael pudo notar el intercambio de miradas entre los compañeros del escuadrón, pero fingió ignorarlo, sintiéndose impaciente. Fin sonrió abiertamente.

—Nos dijo que no podría llegar el día de hoy y que Dodds estaba a cargo —contestó Carisi arqueando ambas cejas, observando analíticamente los dos cafés que Barba llevaba en las manos—. Eso es lo único que sabemos.

—¿Está enferma? —preguntó Rafael intentando no mostrar mucha preocupación. Tal vez el equipo ya sabía sobre su indudable atracción hacia la teniente, pero era mejor ser precavido. Rollins se encogió de hombros.

—No estamos seguros, simplemente dijo que no podía venir —la detective contestó. Barba entonces se sintió como un gran estúpido, pero su valentía no se doblegó. Aún podía ser el día. Se dio media vuelta y regresó al ascensor sintiendo las miradas de todos seguirlo hasta que desapareció de sus vistas. Oh, les acababa de regalar una buena conversación para el descanso.

Entonces regresó a su oficina y decidió darle el café a Carmen, quien se sentía como la mujer más afortunada en esos momentos de júbilo. Rafael regresó detrás de su escritorio, organizando papeleo como era usual. Pasaron las horas y recibió varias llamadas de los detectives sobre querer órdenes o cualquier consejo que necesitaran, pero ninguna de Olivia. En una llamada que le había hecho Rollins se atrevió a preguntarle a la rubia si la teniente ya había regresado sólo para recibir una negación de parte de la detective. Barba comenzaba a sentirse desesperado, pero la esperanza simplemente no abandonaba su cuerpo.

Cuando pareció que toda esa frustración lo iba a comer vivo decidió llamarle a Olivia solamente para ser mandado directamente a buzón. De manera involuntaria, un mal presentimiento asaltó la boca de su estómago pero se ordenó a sí mismo a tranquilizarse, pues sabía qué tan poco sabio era saltar a conclusiones. Lo siguió intentando cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, pero seguía sin poder contactarla. Frunció el entrecejo en su noveno intento, aventando el celular al gran papeleo esparcido frente a la mesa. Era extraño que sólo Rollins, Carisi, Dodds o Fin fueran a su oficina sin la compañía de la teniente, y poco a poco el mal humor comenzaba a originarse dentro de él. Y aún peor el caso de la unidad era simplemente patético, sin evidencia más que el testimonio de la víctima y sin siquiera ADN en la escena del crimen. Barba necesitaba a su teniente favorita.

Mucho antes de que se diera cuenta, el sol ya se había ocultado y había sido remplazado por la luna, y no fue sino hasta que dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla cuando sintió el dolor en su espalda y la rigidez en el resto de sus músculos. Decidió dar por terminada su jornada laboral, y por eso acomodó y guardó todo, saliendo de su oficina y despidiéndose de Carmen, quien al verlo había empezado a guardar lo que tuviera en su escritorio como él lo había hecho hacía unos minutos.

Al encontrarse frente a frente con el aire frío de la noche, Barba intentó una vez más llamar a Olivia fallando en el intento. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo la teniente? Se sentía ligeramente preocupado, pues no había sabido de ella en todo el día. El otoño pareció darle ánimos para que fuera al departamento de la teniente, y así lo hizo. En menos de veinte minutos se encontró en el edificio de Liv, y aspiró de manera profunda notando que con anterioridad el lugar no se veía tan atemorizante como en esos momentos. Logró subir el ascensor hasta el piso de Olivia, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a dirigirse hasta la puerta, vio a un hombre alto salir de la misma. Sus ojos azules mostraban la rabia y el coraje que estaba sintiendo, y su cuerpo fornido se encontraba rígido. Rafael tuvo la sensación de haberlo visto antes, pero lo adjudicó a su sorpresa de haberlo visto salir del departamento de Olivia. El desconocido simplemente lo dejó atrás, como si la presencia de Rafael no fuera importante. Aún así el abogado se quedó de pie en donde estaba sin saber qué hacer; después de unos segundos se acercó a tientas a la puerta, que por cierto había sido cerrada con un gran estruendo después de la salida espontánea de ese hombre. Levantó su brazo tentativamente, y estaba a punto de golpear la puerta cuando simplemente suspiró, volviendo a bajar su brazo y recargando su frente contra la madera. Esa escena que acababa de presenciar simplemente le había arrebatado la esperanza con la que despertó, porque tal vez el hombre había salido molesto, pero había salido _del_ departamento de Olivia. No sabía qué pensar. ¿Quién era? ¿Un amigo que él no conocía? ¿Algún pretendiente que había tenido una discusión con la teniente? ¿Era él la razón por la cual Olivia se había ausentado todo el día? Tenía tantas preguntas rondando por su mente que no sabía qué pensar.

Se fue cabizbajo cual soldado derrotado. Se sentía simplemente miserable, como si toda su energía hubiese sido absorbida. Estaba asustado, confundido, _triste._ Sabía que había una probabilidad de que estuviera equivocado, pero ¿qué había sido eso?

Regresó a su hogar completamente exhausto, aventando el traje a algún rincón de la habitación sin querer volver a verlo y simplemente cayendo rendido a la cama.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando fue a la unidad tras un llamado de Rollins, una sonrisa se hizo paso a través de sus labios cuando notó que la teniente estaba de vuelta, momentáneamente olvidando lo que había visto la noche anterior. Sólo había sido un día, pero estaba feliz de que Olivia hubiera regresado. Se dirigió hasta la oficina de la teniente y al entrar se dio cuenta de que Liv tenía la mirada perdida, jugando con un bolígrafo, inmóvil en su silla. Rafael tocó la puerta suavemente recibiendo una espontánea reacción de parte de Olivia, quien le asintió y le brindó una falsa sonrisa. Rafael jamás se había sentido tan mal de recibir una sonrisa que no alcanzara sus ojos cafés.

Se acercó cuidadosamente, dando pasos pausados y tentativos.

—¿Estás bien, Liv? —preguntó de la forma más gentil que pudiera, pero mucho antes que pudiera responder, los ojos de la teniente se ampliaron de manera repentina y se levantó sin previo aviso.

—Olivia, necesitamos hablar —una voz gruesa resonó en la oficina a las espaldas de Rafael, y el mismo se dio la media vuelta sólo para encontrarse con el mismo par de ojos azules que había visto el día anterior. Su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta.

—¿Elliot? ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí?! —la teniente preguntó exaltada, caminando hacia el centro de la oficina. Elliot…Elliot…, sonaba _tan_ familiar. El hombre ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada al abogado, pero antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiera reaccionar, Elliot fue estampado sorpresivamente contra la puerta por Fin. Olivia dejó escapar un grito ahogado, y mientras Fin se encargaba de sujetar con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de Elliot, susurrando cosas inentendibles para Rafael, Dodds se abalanzó contra Fin e intentó quitarlo de Elliot. Carisi se unió segundos después, y tras múltiple forcejeo y palabras de odio escupidas hacia el hombre, lograron que Fin lo soltara. Olivia estaba molesta y sorprendida, pero le ordenó a todos que se retiraran. Rafael simplemente se quedó de pie en medio del lugar sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Olivia lo llamó por su nombre y supo que esa indicación de que se fueran también había sido dirigida hacia él. El abogado caminó hasta la salida sin voltear hacia atrás, y una vez que estuvo afuera, la puerta se cerró con estruendo detrás de él, provocando que se sobresaltara. Analizó todo lo que estaba pasando en el exterior con rapidez y cuidado: varios oficiales habían detenido su trabajo para presenciar el espectáculo, Rollins se encontraba con el entrecejo fruncido, mirando la oficina de Olivia y después a Fin, quien seguía intentando ser tranquilizado por Dodds. Carisi estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, la misma curiosidad que tenía Amanda en su rostro plantada en los gestos del rubio. Al parecer el único que sabía algo al respecto era Fin.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Rafael logró vocalizar. Sólo recibió silencio de parte de los detectives, así que exasperado caminó hasta Fin, señalándolo con el dedo—. ¿Quién es él? —preguntó con ira adornando su voz. Fin tenía sus ojos fijos en la oficina de Olivia, y no fue sino hasta después de que Rafael volvió a preguntar con la voz más elevada de tono que dirigió su atención al abogado.

—Él es Elliot Stabler, el antiguo compañero de Liv y un completo bastardo.

 **Sé que los personajes están OOC pero lo siento, quería un poco de drama además no estoy en mis capacidades mentales como para hacer un fanfic decente y _bueno._ Pero tal vez, si hago el resto de los capítulos, ya mejoraré todo, no me linchen por favor.**

 **" _Are you upset with me?"  
"No."  
"Disenchanted?"_**

 ** _3_**


	2. Ira

**Gracias por los dos reviews! c: seguiré en esto. Falta mucho para septiembre 27 llegue;; esperemos que la temporada 19 esté llena de Barson :')**

* * *

2\. Ira

* * *

 _Elliot Stabler._

El nombre lo golpeó como una docena de ladrillos, y entonces toda la emoción y la adrenalina causada por el momento abandonó sus facciones para dejarlo simplemente inmóvil, de pie frente a Fin con la mirada perdida. Rafael sabía quién era Elliot Stabler, lo había escuchado múltiples veces en varios juicios pasados, por ejemplo en el momento que se reencontró con Lewis en la corte y él dijo que Olivia había mencionado las "fantasías románticas" que tenía con su antiguo compañero en el último día que estuvieron juntos. Eso no podía significar nada bueno. Dejó que la preocupación creara líneas en su frente, y comenzó a sentirse asfixiado, escuchando de fondo las voces de Olivia y Elliot probablemente discutiendo dentro de su oficina. Sus ojos verdes se centraron en Fin quien lucía visiblemente más calmado que antes, Amanda se notaba un poco confundida pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que sabía algo, y Carisi y Dodds simplemente estaban perdidos.

Barba no sabía cómo más reaccionar; comprendía que Elliot significó mucho para Olivia, pero él siempre había creído que había sido algo del pasado y que la teniente finalmente lo había superado. Al parecer estaba equivocado.

—¿Qué demonios pasó con Elliot Stabler? —Dodds preguntó genuinamente confundido, articulando el mismo cuestionamiento que rondaba por la mente de Sonny. Entonces Fin comenzó el relato, describiendo de la manera más breve posible la relación entre Olivia Benson y su primer compañero en Víctimas Especiales, Elliot Stabler. Rafael tuvo la gran necesidad de sentarse, aproximándose a la silla más cercana y tomando asiento, inclinándose hasta que sus codos tocaran sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. La voz de Fin sonaba un tanto alterada, pero no era como si el abogado realmente la estuviera escuchando. ¿Por qué Elliot Stabler regresó justo cuando se sentía dispuesto a decirle todo lo que sentía a la teniente?

—¿Entonces ellos dos estaban…enamorados? —Rollins cuestionó detenidamente, digiriendo la pregunta mientras la decía en voz alta. El cuestionamiento fue suficiente para que Rafael saliera de ese pequeño trance en el cual se encontraba y levantara el rostro, buscando en la mirada de Fin un ápice de negación que nunca pudo encontrar. El detective Tutuola simplemente suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Barba sintió como si su corazón se rompiera lentamente, provocándole un dolor agudo que lo recorrió hasta la cabeza.

—Tantos años junto al otro…, ¿y nunca hicieron nada? ¿Nunca tuvieron ningún contacto? —Carisi preguntó, arqueando ambas cejas en duda. Rafael temió por la respuesta y se estremeció, impacientemente esperando la contestación del único detective que sabía la historia. Fin negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca. No fue falta de ganas, pero ambos sabían que no era lo correcto. No sé por qué Elliot está aquí, pero él no merece una segunda oportunidad. Le hizo mucho daño a Liv —el detective dejó mostrar sin preocupación alguna su pleno y genuino coraje, y Barba sintió como si el lugar comenzara a asfixiarlo. Miro hacia atrás para ver la oficina de Olivia, notando que la misma estaba con todas las persianas bajadas, imposible de saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de esa habitación. Barba bajó el rostro sintiéndose de alguna forma abatido, y por esa razón se puso de pie abruptamente, recibiendo la sorprendida mirada de todos, quienes se limitaron a no preguntar nada sobre la actitud misteriosa del abogado. Rafael caminó con paso firme hacia el ascensor, y no fue sino hasta que las puertas del mismo se cerraron cuando dejó soltar un suspiro, relajando sus músculos y recargándose contra la pared del elevador, cerrando sus ojos verdes y diciéndose a sí mismo que se tranquilizara. Entonces regresó a su oficina distraído y apenas consciente de lo que hacía, encerrándose en su miseria y sumergiéndose en su trabajo.

* * *

Olivia, sorpresivamente, entró en su oficina horas después acompañada de Dodds y Carisi. Los tres estaban callados, y su motivo de visita era porque iban a recoger la orden para poder adentrarse en el departamento de un sospechoso, algo que a Barba se le había olvidado pedir. No lo recordó sino hasta que los vio entrar por su puerta, e inmediatamente se puso de pie, analizando las facciones de la teniente con cuidado para tratar de identificar alguna emoción.

—Abogado, hemos venido por la orden —Carisi dijo sonando menos emocionado de lo usual. Olivia se recargó en la mesa que tenía en el centro de la oficina; lucía cansada, incluso Barba podía notar sus ojos rojos. ¿Acaso había estado llorando? Dodds estaba de brazos cruzados, de pie a un lado de la teniente—. ¿Abogado? ¿Está todo bien?

—Lo siento, detective, aún no la he pedido —su respuesta quedó pocos segundos en el aire, pues en un instante Olivia había logrado cruzar toda la habitación con paso marcado hasta quedar frente a frente con Barba, quien se sintió ligeramente intimidado por esa reacción.

—¿Se te ha…olvidado? —la teniente preguntó, arqueando ambas cejas y señalándolo con el dedo. Barba torció la boca, encogiéndose de hombros—. Te lo pedimos hace horas, ¿y se te ha olvidado?

—Lo siento, Liv, tengo mucho trabajo. Iré a pedirla en seguido —trató de comenzar a caminar hasta la salida, pero la voz de Olivia lo detuvo.

—¿Estás seguro que puedes hacerlo? Tu incapacidad en recordar cosas tal vez afecte tu desempeño en tú _único_ trabajo —su voz sonaba extrañamente peligrosa, un tono que Rafael no había podido escuchar ser dirigido hacia otra persona más que a los criminales con los que lidiaban todos los días. También se sintió ofendido, dándose la vuelta lentamente hasta estar una vez más encarando a Olivia, quien tenía ambas cejas arqueadas, una sonrisa incrédula plantada en sus labios.

—¿Dijo algo, teniente? —preguntó, inconscientemente apretando la mandíbula.

—Escuche, abogado… —oyó la voz de Carisi en algún lugar de la habitación tratar de minimizar la tensión que se podía sentir. Olivia lo seguía mirando con plena molestia. Rafael levantó una mano hacia el lugar de donde supuso provenía la voz de Sonny.

—No, está bien, detective. Si la teniente tiene algo que decirme, que lo diga —bajó su mano lentamente, dando un par de pasos al frente—. ¿Y bien, Olivia?

—Sólo ve a hacer _tu_ trabajo, Barba. ¿Es mucho pedir? Porque esa orden ya debería de estar lista, pero al parecer ni siquiera eso puedes hacer.

—Hay decenas de fiscales aquí, si me crees tan incompetente, ¿por qué no se la vas a pedir a uno de ellos si tanto la necesitas? —Rafael preguntó. Sabía que estaba siendo un tanto infantil, pero estaba molesto con ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía a descargar el coraje que probablemente sentía gracias a Elliot en la única persona que realmente la amaba? Se sentía como una traición.

—¿En serio quieres que haga eso? —levantó la voz. Era raro que Olivia lo hiciera tan pronto—. Porque puedo hacerlo, Barba. ¡Puedo hacerlo y lo voy a hacer! ¿No me crees capaz? —Rafael mantuvo el contacto visual, y trató de que no se dejara mostrar el estremecimiento que su cuerpo sintió al escuchar las frías palabras de la teniente.

—¡Entonces hazlo, Olivia! ¡Yo no sólo trabajo por ustedes, y preferiría dejar de hacerlo si vas a venir a decirme qué tan inútil soy en lo que hago! —Rafael pudo haber gritado muchas cosas más, pero prefirió quedarse callado, tragándose todas esas palabras que anhelaban salir de su boca desde hacía días, meses y años.

—¡Es justo lo que voy a hacer, Elliot! —y todo cayó en silencio, como si el mismo nombre hubiese afectado a todos por igual. La expresión de enojo del rostro de Rafael desapareció, y los ojos de Olivia se enrojecieron aún más, quedando en una clase de trance mientras analizaba lo que acababa de decir. Dodds se acercó a la teniente y colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, teniente —susurró. Barba se sentía destrozado. Bajó la mirada, retrocediendo un paso, negando con su cabeza. Olivia pareció murmurar algo, pero antes de que pudiera volver a verla ya se había ido junto con Dodds. Carisi se acercó al abogado a tientas.

—Es claro, abogado, que la teniente no dijo nada en serio —Rafael pudo asentir. Sentía como si se estuviera asfixiando con tanta agonía que asaltaba su pecho en esos momentos.

—Les conseguiré esa orden de inmediato —levantó la mirada y vio a Sonny asentir. Después de eso se encaminó hacia la puerta, tratando de ignorar el dolor que atacaba su corazón de manera tan punzante.

* * *

No siendo capaz de volver a encarar a Olivia, Barba le llamó a Fin para que recogiera la orden. Se sentía abatido y su cabeza lo estaba matando; no lograba sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de la teniente, y esa fue una de las razones por las cuales llamó al detective Tutuola: quería saber todo al respecto. Cada detalle que hubiera omitido, cada historia que supiera, cada experiencia que había vivido Olivia con Elliot Stabler. Necesitaba aclarar sus dudas.

Tiempo después, Fin llegó acompañado de Rollins. Al ver a la detective no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en blanco, pero en cuanto los dos entraron, se puso de pie, dándole a Amanda la orden.

—Gracias abogado —Rollins le sonrió, asintiendo, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. Fin le asintió a Barba de igual forma dispuesto a seguir a Amanda, solamente que fue detenido por la mano del abogado, y al voltearlo a ver Fin pudo notar la urgencia existente en los ojos verdes de Rafael. Al notar que su compañero no estaba a su lado, Rollins miró hacia atrás y pudo notar la silenciosa interacción entre Barba y Tutuola—. Me voy a adelantar, chicos —murmuró, saliendo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Qué pasa, abogado? —Fin preguntó una vez Rafael lo soltó y vio que un suspiro frustrado escapaba de sus labios. Se frotó las manos contra el rostro, yéndose hacia el escritorio y tomando asiento en la orilla del mismo. Tutuola frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose consternado, quedándose de pie en el mismo sitio esperando una explicación. Barba se había acobardado de pronto; estaba dispuesto a exigir respuestas, pero ahora el palpitar de su corazón lo ponía en duda. Pero comprendió que su curiosidad era mayor que el miedo de quedar en ridículo frente a Fin y exponer su embarazosa situación.

—Liv me llamó Elliot cuando vino a recoger la orden —el detective amplió sus ojos, sin embargo no dijo nada—. Estábamos discutiendo, y estaba tan molesta porque olvidé pedir la orden, que me llamó Elliot. Yo…, escucha Fin, me dolió mucho —suspiró la última palabra sintiéndose vulnerable.

—Ella estaba siendo dirigida por sus emociones, no puedes tomarla en serio.

—¡Eso! —exclamó espontáneamente provocando que Fin se sobresaltara, pues nunca había tenido una verdadera conversación con el abogado, y la situación le parecía un tanto bizarra—, quiero saber…quiero saber cuáles son las emociones de Olivia hacia…Elliot.

—¿Hacia Elliot? —Fin preguntó ligeramente confundido—. ¿Quieres saber qué sentía Olivia por Elliot? —el abogado asintió—. Bueno, esto me puede tomar un poco de tiempo…

—Lo necesito saber, Fin. Por favor —el detective frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose confundido por la necesidad que podía notarse en el tono de voz de Rafael, pero aún así tomó asiento en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio del abogado. Comenzó a mecerse en la misma, pensando en qué decirle a Barba.

Sería una larga tarde.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
